


The Thunder Rolls

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assault, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lap Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, chrissa - Freeform, possible triggers for a physical assualt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Chris Argent tries to comfort Melissa on a stormy night. Her attack left her traumatized, but the hunter will not let anything happen to her again. Ever.





	The Thunder Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Possible triggers for a physical assault.

There was a storm brewing outside. One of those that shook parapets and made small animals cower in fear. The barometer read ridiculous and Chris’ head and joints were ablaze. 

He had finally gotten her down. What a mess these past ten hours had been. But things in their lives just never equated to simple arithmetic. His life was, and he suspected forever would be, advanced calculus-level trouble.

In the dim light he was a protective shadow over Melissa, stroking her damp hair in an effort to calm also himself. Perhaps, similar to pet therapy, being near her, listening to her breathing, would somehow serve to instill some peace within. Because right now there was also a tempest rising in his core, one he didn't and couldn't permit to consume him.   
She had been sleeping soundly for the past two hours or so. Having refused any medication, he slipped her one of his Percocets in a drink. He knew it was awful and in bad taste, especially since more likely than not she had been drugged just hours earlier, but he needed her to calm down and rest. The stinging in her hand kept her up and she looked so exhausted from crying. He had no choice.   
Chris was still in shock over what had happened. Melissa had simply gone out for drinks with friends. He was half a state over hunting a wendigo. Who would have predicted. His heart literally sank when he read the text. Chris had one of the guys drive him back immediately. If only he had he seen the message sooner. 

Regardless, as angry and in pain as he was, it was best that he had gotten a ride. He would have had an accident for sure in the midst of his distress. He was in no condition to be behind the wheel then.   
As soon as she saw him appear, Melissa had flung herself into his arms, her tear-stained cheeks and swollen eyes a testament to her agony. She appeared even smaller to him then, so fragile as he picked her up and held her tightly. Her sobbing was a spear in his chest. He wished nothing more than to take her home, make her mislay this awful memory even if for just a few hours. 

The pounding in his chest from the adrenalin rush of emotions increased, to the point that he was now trembling. This time his discomfort was not to blame. He was enraged. 

"Breathe" he told himself. But another, darker Chris inside him muttered "Fuck that. Someone hurt your girl." Some asshole without balls had attacked his love, drugged her and beat her, and if she hadn't fought back, might have raped her. As he saw it, there was very little breathing involved here. He needed to do some smashing. Yet he knew all too well that he had to regain control. If nothing else, he didn't want to upset her further by letting her see him like this. 

This rage was all too familiar. What had happened with his wife. And then Allison.

All the thoughts he shouldn't have been having raced through his mind as he watched the rain drops relentlessly beat against the pane. He hadn't been there to protect her. Why her?!  Why was she the target?   
There was a war waging within him, two sides that were both dangerously harmful. Self-loathing and homicidal urges. Right now the latter were winning. 

He willed himself to make positive considerations. He was so proud of his little kitten. She was so much stronger than she seemed to strangers. He knew. He was aware of all the muck and mire out of which she had pulled herself. And nonetheless, she was still an amazing human being. She didn't let all the evil poison her like he often did. Scott got all his courage from his mother, in fact. One is born with this kind of strength.

Melissa did not deserve this.   
He held her tighter, a bear hug from behind now. Her frame tiny in comparison to his stature, Chris was careful not to squeeze too much. He reached over, his large, rough hand taking hers, engulfing it. 

The scrapes were still fresh. Her thumb was swollen. He told himself they needed to see a doctor tomorrow, but for now her body and mind begged for sleep.  Chris raised the fingers slowly to his chapped lips and kissed the scratches. The hunter wanted to kiss all her pain away. Take it as his own. He lived with tons daily, he could cope by now. What was a little more?

Melissa rolled onto her back, mumbling something incomprehensible. She was wearing only a tank top and panties, she was so distraught she didn't even have the energy to put on bottoms. He studied her body, battered and bruised. Her knee was badly skinned. Her biceps had finger marks. The longer he looked the angrier he became. The only thing that bastard had spared was her face, probably because he didn't have time to strike there, she instinctively had already curled up into a ball. 

Chris Argent held on. He wasn't going to leave her side. Only she mattered right now.  

Her chest rose and fell steadily, and it served to quiet him. He pushed some locks of her wavy hair from her face and touched his cool cheek to hers. 

A vibration in his pocket startled him. He pulled out the phone with his right hand and read the name. It was Scott. He pulled his thumb across and spoke softly. "Hi Scott. Yeah, I'm here with her, she finally fell asleep..... I don't know. It's so fucked up. ...Yeah thanks. I know. I'll keep you posted. Son, stay where you are. She’s going to be okay.  I swear to you I am going to find who did it and rip his fucking heart out."

Melissa stirred. 

"Scott, I think she's waking up. I'll call you later. I promise you, I’ll take care of her until tomorrow. Please stay put."

She shifted position and slowly opened her eyes, blinking the daze away to find him smiling down on her, cerulean eyes ablaze. "Hey kitten. You're back." 

She smiled. "Hey baby. I must have dozed off. What a wonderful sight to wake up to."  

He leaned down and pressed softly on her lips with his mouth. "How are you feeling?" 

She sighed. 

"I've been better..but I'll survive." He knew she would. Nothing would keep her down. 

"I know, kitten. I know. Do you need anything? Want some water?"

She replied with two words. "Only you." 

"I love you," was his response. He had a lump in his throat he couldn't swallow down. He cradled her cheek and leaned down to gently kiss her again. This time she parted her lips, and their tongues met. Chris was absorbed by her, their breathing grew labored as the urgency of their union became more apparent.   

Her good hand grabbed onto his neck and she pulled herself to him. His arms held her tight, their kiss deepening further. His taste was what she needed. Familiar and sweet. His body offered the comfort she craved right now. She felt safe no where else. Her soul finally relaxed. With her right hand still at the back of his neck, her left, aching even now, moved between his legs. She could perceive the heat and hardness emanating from there. 

He broke the kiss, gazing into her eyes, and whispered. "Mel...you've been through so much. Are you sure you want to..." 

The hand guiding his groin to hers was answer enough. "I need you right now, Chris. Make me forget. Make me yours again and again. I just want to stop thinking and I want to lose myself in you."

"I love you so much it hurts ..." his words trailed off as his mouth drew a path down to her neck. She arched her back slightly in response. Nimble fingers raised her top over her head, revealing her ample breasts. She returned her arms to their previous position as he switched his to lick her left nipple, already hard. His left hand cupped her there, bringing her breast closer as he began to suckle. His pelvis moved an inch...she had started to rub his cock over his jeans. He groaned and it vibrated on her chest. 

 Her skin flushed with heat and tingled all over as he lightly sucked on the right breast, too. She whimpered, Chris could feel her body react to his touch. She was getting so wet for him, and his own manhood was not far off. The pressure had moved from his pounding head down to his pulsating dick, which had just elongated further. He was painfully erect and wanted to remove his constraints. First, however, he found his way down her stomach, over to the band of her underwear. His teeth grazed her hip bone as he licked his way down her legs, bringing her panties with him.  

He wanted to kiss every single bruise and scrape. And so he did. He made his way up her shins, all flutters of kisses, light and gentle. Next were her knees and lower thighs, painstakingly slow. 

Melissa was melting beneath him. When he reached her upper thighs, her fingers lovingly ran through his salt and pepper hair as he gradually spread her legs, careful not to hurt her. 

The scent of her sex aroused him to a maddening level. She lifted her hips and in a moment so swift, offered her flower to him. She opened herself to her lover, wanting him to kiss her there, between her wet folds. He took in the beauty of her mauve bloom, sucking gently on her deep pink petals, his tongue plunging inside her. "Oh baby yes..." was all she could utter between her sighs of pleasure. He knew exactly how she liked it.   
Expertly, he inserted three fingers deeply inside as he circled and sucked on her clitoris with his tongue. Her vocalizations grew louder, urging him on in his endeavor. The throbbing in his pants unbearable, Chris tried not to focus on his needs, instead he made all his movements deliberately languid. He wished to tease her into delight.

After a while he could perceive that she was close, Melissa was nearly screaming now. Her hands had grabbed at the sheets below, her knuckles nearly white from the tension. He adjusted his speed. He licked her length-wise, slowly and deliberately, nibbling on her pussy lips as his fingers continued to drive her impending explosion. He pulled out just in time, catching her orgasm on his tongue. She shouted his name in her release, probably letting go of the previous night's events as well. Her walls squeezed on his tongue as he drank from her, pulling her to him by her smooth thighs.   
When her shaking subsided, his face moist with her dew, he proceeded to kiss her inner thighs once more, enjoying how creamy and soft her flesh was. Chris gazed up at her, resting his head on her triangle. 

"Baby that was amazing", she purred. "Come here...come here..." she beckoned him with arms outstretched. "Come here and let me take your clothes off." 

"Are you sure?" He enquired. She nodded fervently in response. He rose from the bed, his muscular physique moving in front of her, only to lay down alongside her. He was hers. It would always be that way. He couldn't wait to be touched by this angel. 

Lightning struck somewhere as it lit up the room. The storm raged on but now it was their time. 

She sat up, leaning over his sculpted chest. Her mouth trailed kisses down the center of his torso as she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. It was the same one she had given him for his birthday. He pulled it off once she had undone it and it fell to the floor. Immediately Melissa lowered herself and kissed his belly, following the trail of hair with her scalding tongue. He tasted briny, probably because he'd showered only briefly and hadn't the time to change clothes. 

Her mouth stopped at his jean's top button. His penis stirred. 

He looked at her in awe, despite all their time together, he could not believe how fortunate he was to have met such a lovely creature. She loved him passionately through thick and thin. And in Beacon Hills, it was almost always more thick.

He shut his eyes and reveled in her attentions. It had not gone unnoticed to her, the erection clearly pushing its way through his trousers. Poor thing, she knew he was very well-endowed and that when he got aroused it literally caused him pain. Undoing the zipper, she pulled on the stiff material, revealing his boxers which were now sticky with pre-cum. One hand liberated his engorged cock while the other slid his pants off. His socks came off with them. He almost sighed in relief and pleasure at the nakedness.

"Baby I dont want you to..." he was cut off by her whisper. "Hush.." she replied.   
Her dark eyes were blown in lust.   
She positioned herself better and lay along the side of him, taking pressure off her damaged knee. His enormous dick was encased in her right hand, which was stroking him lightly. A deep groan escaped him as her lips wrapped around the glans.   
He needed this as much as she did and nothing was going to keep her from pleasuring him, not even the aches in her body. 

She began to lick his shaft, running her tongue along the vein. Her left palm cupped his balls while she slid him down her throat, to the base. He drew in a sharp breath. She felt heavenly. 

Her head bobbed up and down as she guided the throat-fuck, her hand squeezing the base of his cock when hollowing out her cheeks as she moved upon him. He wanted to cum down her throat so badly, but he knew, as tired as he was, that he would need some time after that before they could resume. He didn't want to wait to be inside her. His fingers left her hair where they had been resting, and gently he pulled her off. The desire in his voice hid nothing.   
"Lie back baby. I want to be with you, feel you. Just let me take over now."

She did as he asked, lying back and stretching like a cat. She deliberately spread her legs as far as they would go, the hairless paradise awaiting him on display. It seemed that for the moment she had forgotten her ordeal and the naughty cat was back. She stared lustfully at his glistening penis.  
Her mouth was still moist, as were her lips, both above and below, bright pink and swollen. Melissa couldn't have looked sexier. He felt a surge of emotion again, and when he saw that little black opening between her folds clench for him in pure desire...he lost himself in the moment. 

Chris placed his arms on each side of her, his mouth finding her breast again. One delicious move of the pelvis and his member found hers on his own. Slipping inside and filling her completely was easy...she was dripping wet. 

He would have been content to just be one with her, but the instinct to move and her grabbing him by the ass and urging him in..that sent him falling over the edge. Her sex was tight and fiery. His cock moved steadily, calculated to complement her hips bucking into him. Their sweat mingled as their bodies moved in time.   
Melissa’s nails dug into his back as she cried his name .."Chris ...oh god Chris..”

When she begged him to go harder, faster, he simply lifted her up with ease and turned her around. She now sat on his lap, legs wide, riding him in total abandon as he fondled her breasts from behind. He pinched her nipples and bit into her shoulder as she rubbed her clit vigorously.  

The explosion came for both of them like the bolt of lightning in the sky outside. He came hard, and copiously, and the more her pussy convulsed the more she seemed to milk out of him. She fell against him, spent. Melissa McCall had shouted so loud he had clamped his hand over her mouth.   
She took advantage and sucked on two of his fingers. He reacted in kind by grasping hers and licking them clean. They sat holding each other until their breathing calmed. 

After some time, they finally lay back down side by side, naked and sweaty. Chris continued to plant kisses on her hands. She was beaming.   
The storm had begun to fade away, and a silence pervaded the room.

He was playing with an idea in his mind, and it made its way to his mouth. "Melissa?" He asked. 

"Yes, Chris?" she whispered. 

"Marry me." 


End file.
